MOFO Physics
by glittergoddess13
Summary: Just a cute and funny oneshot about the brother connect when Dean struggles with Physics homework. Set in highshool.


"Whatcha doin'?" Sam's eyes filtered over Dean's homework, trying to figure out what the words meant on the page.

"Physics."

"I thought you hated science."

"Yeah, but I need another credit in it or I don't graduate."

"I could help you."

"No."

"Dean?"

"I said no."

"So you understand it?"

"No."

"Cause Dad had you out for three nights this week and you missed all of school last week."

"Don't start that again. I want to hunt with Dad."

"Really?" The sardonic tone spilled over Sam's words.

"Well… sometimes."

"You want my help or not."

"NO! You know how stupid I feeling being your brother in school!"

"Dean... I…"

"I'm trying to do the stupid ass Physics and you…"

"Fine." Sam backed off the subject letting it drop. "So what are they making you do now? Mr. Kiser is a bastard."

Dean chuckled. "Yeah, I thought about calling a spirit to haunt his ass, but Dad would have my hide."

"And other parts too."

"Seriously. This lab is impossible!" Dean screamed.

"What is it?"

"A car moving along a highway passes a parked police car with a radar detector. Just as the car passes, the police car starts to pursue, moving with a constant acceleration. The police car catches up with the car just as it lea s the jurisdiction of the policeman. Analyze and evaluate the plots of the speeder's motion. Infer from the plots the speeder's acceleration. "

"How fast was the car going?"

"It doesn't say! ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG!"

"Mr. Kiser is a Big BASTARD!"

"Yeah, he gave us all "our own little problems" to solve. Bet he makes fun of me again…."

"He does that?"

"Nevermind."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Cause I don't plan on worrying about a 9 to 5 when I'm out of there. Dad only makes me go cause he doesn't want the school to arrest him for me skipping."

"Dad knows you're smart and wants you to get an…"

"No, he doesn't."

"I think you're smart."

"Huh… very funny."

"I do… but you have too much on you."

An uncomfortable silence lingered between them. Dean wasn't quite sure how to react to his brother thinking he was intelligent. He wanted to think it was an accurate and honest opinion, but he sure as hell didn't feel that way.

"Ahemm…. What the hell am I supposed to do that with no idea of the speed or anything!?

"Give him theory."

"Okay... he's an asshole."

"I said theory, Dean… not proof!"

"And if the dude was already speeding why would he let the cop catch up! Dad wouldn't! Why is this teacher allowed to be that stupid?"

"I don't know. "

"This is a rare moment of blank bullshitting skills."

"Go with your talents."

"Okay he's speeding... so if he has to be going over 70 in this state... so lets say 80 as Dad drives."

"85 for you. Maybe just say he accelerated further as the cop car started the chase, causing his acceleration to speed up from the starting point from where the cop spotted him. The speed increased as the cop's increased."

"But how do you plot that?"

"Uhh… BASTARD!"

"Super Bastard!" Dean said, mockingly like an overly cheesy superhero.

"Dude this teacher needs smacked"

"So the cop went from Driving Miss Daisy speed to thinking he was in NASCAR! Does that sound a good enough bullshit?"

"But this is talking about the Speeder. He went from lazily speeding to super speeding to get out of the jurisdiction as the cop put on his turbo to catch up. Well it would be nice if he gave you some variables". Sam offered.

"So while Barney Fife was having fantasies of being Colombo, he let the speeder cross the state line and bam... 5-0 didn't catch the mofo going like a bat out of a hell hole."

"I don't think that works."

"I stand by my mofo statement"

"That spell work sounds like a better option by the minute."

"Told ya."

"Hey, didn't Dad ask you to clean out the car trunk?"

"Yeah… Guess I should give up on this anyway."

"Nah, we'll do that later. I just happened to think there was enough stuff in there to make a pretty good stink bomb."

A sudden, delighted smile spread over Dean's face. "I like the way you think Sammy...I like it a lot."

"Learned it all from my brother."


End file.
